


Hero Worship

by GoodJanet



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hero Worship, Kissing, M/M, Sad, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Kink Meme Prompt:</b> While running away from everything that has happened with Ben, and Leia's grief, Han bumps into one of the younger men who idolized him, looks unsettlingly like a younger version of him. This man is fawning over everything he heard, over how amazing he is, he was. He's hitting on Han. In his grief, his pain and such, he thinks screw it, it'll be good to feel like things are simple again, it'll be good to be with someone who doesn't think he's a screw up, and to look at his face when it's still full of wonder and hasn't ruined so many lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I imagined Zal looking like. He actually played as young Harrison Ford in _Age of Adaline_.
> 
> http://www.imdb.com/media/rm3944478464/nm3452021

The kid buys him a drink. And another. And another. He's pretty sure Zal was just trying to liquor him up so he'd tell more stories. And, well, the booze was good and the company was better and it was pretty damn nice to know that even this handsome, young stranger cared about him, even if Zal had him on a pedestal so high, the kid was bound to be disappointed one day.

But Han knows an "in" when he sees one, and all it takes is a gruff, "So you got a room nearby?" for Zal to stammer that he does.

Han slides deep into the kid’s ass and listens to him moan long and low. It's a welcome sound. He meets the kid’s unsettlingly clear, brown eyes and wide grin with overwhelming gratitude. It's almost like staring into a mirror, really.

If Han were forty years younger, he’s pretty sure that would’ve been enough to make him come. And with the way Zal is looking at him, he honestly doesn’t think Zal would mind.

“Just like I thought it’d be,” Zal moans.

“Yeah?” Han grunts.

“Better,” the kid says, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “You don’t know what this means to me."

Han’s pretty sure he could say the same right back to him. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from revealing too much. The kid doesn't need to know why he's doing this.

“You’re the reason I fly, you know,” he continues.

“I know,” Han says, and he kisses him to shut him up. The less he knows about the man, the better. He doesn't need to make and break any more connections in his life than he already has.

This was supposed to make him feel better, but every thrust inside him makes him wish he were dead. He strokes the kid’s hair tenderly though. It wasn’t Zal’s fault.

The kid comes with a loud shout, and Han knows he’s a goner too.

Han pulls away after a few moments, letting the kid catch his breath first. He pulls out of Zal and is repelled by the mess he's made, no matter how good it felt in the moment.

He quickly climbs off the bed, pulling his pants up and throwing his jacket on to get out of there as fast as possible. Zal sits up when he reaches the door.

"Han?" Zal questions.

And hell, he doesn't want to look him in the eye. This boy with his face. He knows what he'll see there.

"I'm sorry," he mutters, still facing the door. "I didn't mean..."

He's not sure what he's trying to say exactly, but luckily Zal jumps in.

"It's okay, Captain Solo."

Han turns around and walks back to the bed. He owes him at least that much. He leans down kisses Zal's forehead, like a husband would kiss a spouse before heading out. He owed the boy some tenderness.

Zal smiles when he pulls away again.

"Safe travels, Captain."

"Same to you, kid."

He exits the building and makes his way back to the Falcon. Chewie can't seem start the thrusters fast enough.


End file.
